


Colors

by leowritestuff



Series: Zukka Week 2018 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Sokka and Zuko talk about colors.For Zukka Week Day Seven Free Day





	Colors

"What's your favorite color?" Sokka asked, sipping on tea.

He was in a small, not very well known tea shop at the edge of the Fire Nation's capital city, Caldera. He was sitting at a "table-for-two" table, Zuko on the other side.

"What?" Zuko asked, his barely touched tea next to his right hand.

"What's your favorite color, dude?" Sokka repeated again, leaning forward slightly.

"Don't call me dude." Zuko commanded, scowling, before leaning back on his chair to get more comfortable. "And why do you want to know my favorite color?"

"To get to know you better, obviously." Sokka rolled his eyes, waving a hand in the air. "So?" He asked, leaning forward again.

"You've been my best friend for three years." Zuko stated, confused. "Why do you need to get to know me better?"

"You really don't know a lot about relationships, do you?" Sokka asked. Zuko looked abashed.

"Ah well, jerk, its fine. That just means I get to teach you." Sokka smirked.

"Jerk?" Zuko asked.

"Well, you did tell me not to call you dude."Sokka shrugged, feigning innocence.

"And how is jerk any better?" Zuko scowled.

Sokka simply smirked. "Back to the favorite color thing. Er, kinda."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Go on."

"Part of relationships is you gotta get to know the other person better. And to get to know the other person better, you ask a lot of meaningless questions. That's a thing. And I'm going to do the thing."

Sokka leaned forward now, staring intently into Zuko's eyes. "What's your favorite color."

Zuko didn't react at first, just staring at Sokka as what just happened regestured in his mind.

"Uhh..." Zuko managed to say.

"Yeah?" Sokka asked, edging Zuko on. He was slowly backing up.

"I don't-" Zuko's face was scrutched up, "-really have one?"

Sokka was now all the way back in his seat. "You don't?"

Zuko shook his head.

"At least tell me you like blue."

Zuko shrugged. "Not really."

Sokka put his hand over his heart in mock offense. "You don't like my color? How dare you."

"I don't hate it." Zuko said, glancing at his still full tea cup. His uncle's was much better.

"My favorite color is yellow, I'll have you know." Sokka said.

"Yellow? I thought my color would be red, Fire Nation and all." Zuko gestured to his clothes.

"I'm not saying red isn't your color." Sokka explained, waving his arms.

"And I like red, really. Its the color of you. The color of my new home." Sokka said softly.

The sentence made Zuko's heart skip a beat. _Its the color of you. The color of my new home. Am I home to him?_

"But yellow is different." Sokka said firmly, looking straight at Zuko. "Its the color of your eyes."

"I-" Zuko stammered out. "Really? Your favorite color is yellow because its the color of my eyes."

"Uh huh." Sokka affirmed, sipping his tea as if to confirm it. "I still remember the moment I decided that, actually."

"Really?" Zuko asked, interested in the story.

"Yeah." Sokka said, before starting the story.

"I remember that it was one morning, one and a half years ago in fact, and you had come to wake me up because there was about to be a meeting that day, and Tui and La knows its best to wake me up at least two hours early so I'm not super grumpy, and I can actually look half-way decent. But anyways, you where standing right over me with the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen you wear. And your eyes where just sparkling and you were so beautiful. You said to me,"Good morning, Sokka." With that face and with that soft voice. Agni, I wanted to hear that everyday." Sokka was smiling fondly, staring off into space.

Sokka looked back at Zuko, smile growing slightly. "I think that's the moment I fell in love with you."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed, pale, unknowing what to say.

"...You're in love with me?" was what came out.

"I- well, um..." Sokka looked off to the side slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, slightly above the top of his necklace.

He glanced at Zuko for a second before looking down again. "Yeah..."

Sokka made eye contact. "Is that okay?"

"Well, um..." Zuko, started.

Agni, he really didn't know what to say in these types of situations. Not the he didn't love Sokka, quite the opposite in fact. He was completely and totally in love with Sokka, liked him sense the Boiling Rock, and his attraction has only grown into something more. Something bigger, something scary, something completely different and new. So what was he suppose to say? How was he suppose to be able to even start to explain how much Zuko loved him?

"I used to hate the color blue. Then I met you." is what Zuko settled on.

"What?" Sokka asked, confused.

"Well, I-" Of course it didn't work. How could it? Now Zuko would have to try to explain what that means. He started to tell his story.

"You know how I had to capture the Avatar to "restore my honor" and end my banishment right? How I had nothing more then a couple of outcasts in a semblance of a crew, my Uncle, and a small, outdated ship?"

Sokka nodded, still confused but attentive, drink left to the side.

"Well on that ship I felt like all I was surronded by was blue."

"Aren't Fire Nation ships red? And grey, because of the metal?"

Zuko nodded. "Well, yeah. But the ocean is blue. And the sky is blue. Every day I'd go out to train and I'd be surronded by blue, stretching endlessly in all directions. It felt like I was drowning in it. Back then, despair and blue where synonyms."

Sokka frowned, but didn't say a word.

"I think green is my favorite color, actually. It's peaceful. Its the color of my mother's garden and its the color of the Jasmine Dragon. Green is peace."

"Yeah?" Sokka asked.

"But blue. Sokka, you're the reason I don't hate blue." _I hope you understand._

"I get what you mean." Sokka said, smiling fondly. "I used to hate the color red myself."

"Then I fell in love with you."


End file.
